Many modern television receivers include a channel labelling feature in which a user is asked to enter a suitable label for each channel. This may be done by selecting individual letters from a running display of letters, or by entering letters from an alphabetical keyboard on a remote control unit. Such a channel labelling feature is known from, for example, RCA CTC-140 type television receivers manufactured by Thomson Consumer Electronics Incorporated, Indianapolis, Ind.
Unfortunately, this process can take an inordinate amount of time and patience on the user's part given that modern cable television services may deliver as many as 125 channels.